


We Are Made of Our Smallest Thoughts

by ViaLethe



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: She knows more than him about life on other worlds; Jon Snow knows that much.





	We Are Made of Our Smallest Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snacky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snacky/gifts).



> Written on Tumblr ages ago for Snacky, who prompted _Susan/Jon Snow, Spaceship AU_.

She's looking for a ship, she says when she arrives, wild-eyed and disheveled and seemingly out of nowhere, on the inner deck of _The Wall_ ; a ship that Jon has never heard of, crewed by animals that speak and trees that move.

Something about the stories she tells, her earnest belief in tales not even his baby brother Rickon would have taken as true, reminds him of another, has him looking for glints of fire in the soot black of her hair.

“What do you know of other worlds, Jon Snow?” she asks; to tell her of those he sees in the depths of her eyes seems foolish, so instead he says, “I know nothing, Susan Pevensie,” and waits for her to teach him.


End file.
